Love's Foolish Light
by Redhood79
Summary: Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil, travels to Minas Tirith for Aragon’s coronation and meets a certain King of Rohon…unfortunately things do not runs so smooth for their courtship. Set in the movie verse.
1. Many Meetings and slappings

Title: The Field and the Sea

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

Summary: Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil, travels to Minas Tirith for Aragon's coronation and meets a certain King of Rohon…unfortunately things do not runs so smooth for their courtship. Set in the movie verse.

Disclaimer: Do not own any character…blah, blah, blah. I do however own the character of Anadriel and Nymwe.

Author's note: First LOTR fic! Woot! I know I should be working on some other fics I have going, like I promised my reviewers I would, but my computer crashed and deleted all the files….I seriously need to get disks. So instead of starting over on those I decided to start a new fic first…Anyways onto the fic!! Also I know that some of these names have accent marks, but I don't know how to put them on, and even if I did it would take to long.

Here's a quick list of the elven words used in this chapter, I'm probably not using them correctly so don't flame me if I am:

_ai seler' –_ little sister

_Aratoamin-_ my champion

_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea,_ _toror'-_ By the sea and stars, brother

_Cormamin lindua ele lle, __Ada_- My heart sings to see thee, father.

_Amin valina_ _elea_ _lle_ _varna_- I am happy to see you safe.

_Vee' en amin_- As am I.

_Lirimaer_- Lovely one

_Wethrinaer utinu en'orqu-_ Deceitful son of an orc

* * *

Lothiriel looked onto the banks of the river. Only a few miles ahead she could glimpse the great harbor of Minas Tirith, and beyond that the great city itself. "Oh, Ana!" she cried, looking at her sister-in-law, Anadriel who stood beside her. "Is it not exciting! We are almost there!" Anadriel laughed.

"Control yourself sister! One would think you are but a child, and not a woman of nineteen." As she spoke, Anadriel brushed one of Lothiriel's dark strands behind the princess' ear. "Why did you not have Nymwe braid your hair?!" She motioned to the long, black, silky flag that was blowing from Lothiriel's head. "This is a fine way for you to meet the new king!" Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"I was waiting! But, fine, if it pleases you I will go into my cabin and have Nymwe braid it now. It does not matter anyhow. The new king will not come himself to take us to the city! I doubt even father will be able to meet us, he is so busy! He will probably send Amrothos." Ana followed the younger woman into her cabin, where they found Nymwe, Lothiriel's handmaid checking things over. "I am almost a hundred percent sure we did not forget anything, maladies," Nymwe said. She sat Lothiriel down in a chair and began to comb her dark hair.

"Perhaps she should wear it up?" Ana said, looking at Lothiriel's reflection in the bureau mirror. Lothiriel made a sickening face, which made Ana and Nymwe laugh. "Alright have it your way." Lothiriel smiled again and looked at herself in the mirror. She did have beautiful hair, but she felt it made her look too grown up to wear it completely pulled up upon her head. She only did so on very special occasions, otherwise she would wear it in a braid, or completely loose. Ana frowned upon her for this. "You are a princess! You should start to act like one, Lothiriel!" To which Lothiriel would pinch her nose up and cross her eyes, making Ana burst into laughter.

"There now!" Nymwe said with satisfaction, pinning a small green and blue brooch into her ladies hair, that matched the dress Lothiriel was wearing. Just then a knock came at the door and a voice called out.

"Miladies, we are approaching the harbor, and preparing to dock."

Lothiriel smiled to Ana as they stood on dry land, "I told you father would send Amrothos." For indeed, there stood Prince Imrahil's youngest son, upon his horse.

"Am I supposed to take offense at that?" her brother asked smiling. One could tell that they were related. They had the same pale, elven-like skin, and long swan-like necks. Amrothos however had dark green eyes, like his father, while Lothiriel's eyes were an icy blue, like her dead mother's had been. Like his sister, Amrothos had hair as black as a starless night, but whereas Lothiriel's fell in straight, thick strands, his hair was of soft curls.

Lothiriel smiled at her brother as he dismounted. Usually she would have teased him, but it had been so long since she had seen him, and she had been so worried for her brothers and father that she felt she should be kind to him. "Of course not," she said kissing his cheek. "You know there is no one I would rather have escort me to the great white city." Amrothos narrowed his eyes at her in jest. He looked her up and down.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" Ana and Lothiriel laughed. "I only tease, I missed you too, _ai seler'_," Amrothos spoke to her in elvish. The Prince had made sure that all four of his children could speak elvish; after all they were descended from elvish blood. It was Lothiriel however who spoke it the best. She even read books in elvish in the great library at Dol Amroth. Imrahil smiled at this, for Lothiriel looked very much like an elven maiden, with her pale skin and gracefulness.

As they rode toward the gates of Minas Tirith, Amrothos spoke to them at great lengths about the battles and about the people he had met. "Now you must treat me better, _seler'_! I am skilled in battle and have road with many great men and defeated many great foes!"

Lothiriel smiled at her brother. "Ah, I have heard! I shall have to call you _Aratoamin_ now, and you will have to show me all your battle scars!" Amrothos suddenly became serious. "Ah, no…'tis not proper for me to be your champion. I am your brother. You must find another to call such, one who is not related to you." Lothiriel stopped smiling and looked at her brother. She saw him exchange a glance with Anadriel. She did not know what it was about but she would no doubt find out soon. She decided to change the subject.

"What of our cousin, Faramir? The messenger said he was gravely injured, so much so that he could not ride out to the black gate with the king to be and our father." When Lothiriel had heard what had happened to her cousin she had almost wanted to leave for Minas Tirith right away, without having been sent for. Faramir was very dear to her, more like a fourth brother than a cousin. Though she had dearly loved her other cousin, Boromir, and had been grieved when she had heard of his death, it was Faramir she had held closer to her heart. She had seen how her uncle had treated his younger son, and it had saddened her and made her hate her uncle.

"I was not aloud to go to the black gates either!" Amrothos grumbled. "Both Elphir and Erchirion got to go! But there was only 7000 who went. 7000! It is a wonder they did not parish. But as for our cousin, he is well now. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, to be crowned Elessar, healed him." Amrothos grinned as he spoke the next part of his tale. "And once more, I think you will find him in better spirits than he has ever been in years."

"What do you mean?" Ana asked. "He is in love!" Lothiriel and Anadriel exchanged a look and smiled. "Who is she?" Lothiriel asked. Amrothos again grinned.

"Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, of Rohon, and sister to Eomer, who will be crowned the next king of Rohan once they lay his uncle Théoden to rest in Rohan. She is a shieldmadien, pale as a winter day, but with hair as golden as liquid sunshine, and eyes green, like the sea before a storm." He spoke this in one breath and when he was finished he had such a look on his face that Lothiriel could not help teasing him.

"_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea,_ _toror'! _Have you fallen for this lady as well?! Shall Faramir and you have to fight! _Aiya!_ I'm afraid I shall have to side with Faramir, though you are closer kin to me, I cannot help but take his side on any matter." Amrothos blushed.

"Nay, sister, Faramir has fair claim to her, if she will have him, which I think she will. It is only, unlike our father and brothers, I have not been to Rohan and have not seen one such as she." As they made their way through the gates of the city Amrothos told them of how Eowyn killed the witch king to save her uncle.

"This Eowyn does sound like a fascinating woman! I cannot wait to meet her," Lothiriel said dismounting her horse, for they had reached the stables. From there they would go on foot up to the citadel and be greeted by their kin. Amrothos said that it was indeed possible they may meet her this very hour, for Eowyn herself had expressed a wish to be there to greet Faramir's kin. Lothiriel thought this was a good sign. Even though she had yet to meet this Eowyn, she knew that if Faramir loved her she would be something great. "Let us hurry than, brother!"

* * *

"Are you in here Eomer?" Eowyn asked, sticking her head into the room that had been given to her brother for their stay at Minas Tirith.

"Out here!" was the reply. Eowyn walked out onto the balcony and found her brother, looking down at the city below. Eowyn clicked her tongue at him.

"Look at you! You're wearing your armor! I thought you would wear the tunic and cape I put out for you! They are more fitting for a king of Rohan to wear." Eomer turned and smiled at his sister.

"Exactly, I am not yet king sister. And this armor is kingly! It was made by the finest smiths in Rohan! Besides…since when did you care what I wear?" Eomer took a look at his sister. She wore a spring green dress, which made her freckles stand out more, but in a good way. She had a small braid in her hair that was entwined with small white flowers. "You look beautiful. Why is it that you look thus? I have never seen you take such care of yourself. The coronation is not for two days yet." Eowyn turned away from him and looked out at the city.

"I do not know what you mean brother. I am only trying to look as befits a Lady of Rohan." Eomer laughed.

"I think you shall not be a Lady of Rohan for much longer." Eowyn turned back to him with sadness and shock in her eyes. "Ai, sister, do you think me blind. Though I have been busy the last few days I have not been too busy to notice the change in you. The sun shines on you and in your heart, and it is not just because the shadow of the enemy has been lifted from this land. For every task you take upon yourself these past few days have been to aid or please the Steward of Gondor!" At this Eowyn glared at her brother.

"Is it wrong for me to try and help Lord Faramir? I am merely being courteous and I do not see how it is any of your business how I dress myself!" Eomer held up his hand.

"Peace sister. You know I wish only to see you happy. If your heart's light leads you to stay here in Minas Tirith, who am I to object?" Eowyn smiled again and took her brothers hand.

"Nothing is certain…I mean…I told him I must go back to Rohan first and see my Uncle put to rest. Once that is done, I told him I am a free woman, to be seen as he would like." She turned her eyes down and blushed at the memory of the conversation she had had with Faramir. That Eowyn of Rohan should blush! Eomer never thought he would see such a sight. Any man who could make his sister feel emotions such as this would gladly have his consent to her hand.

"He shall see you as his wife!" Eomer titled her head. They looked into each others eyes, green looking into brown. Eowyn threw her arms around Eomer. "Oh brother!" she cried in joy. "I did not wish to speak of my feelings for him, since I am still grieving for our Uncle and King, but I feel that I cannot feel sorrow, nor grief, nor any ill feeling at all! I can feel only love and warmth, for that is all I am from now on! And if you would let him have me, I should know no such happiness as to spend the rest of my life with Faramir of Gondor!" Eomer laughed and pulled away from his sister so he could see her face. He could see that she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Of course I should let him have you….For I fear if I don't, you will kill me!"

"Ai, and with the sword of our uncle and his father's before him, which soon you would carry as king of the mark!" At her remark Eomer's smile faded and he turned back to look at the city once more. Many people were coming in and out of the gates, as well as running from every level, in preparation for Aragorn's crowning. "Brother…Eomer." Eowyn put her hand on his shoulder. "You shall make a wonderful king."

"You think so?"

"As I have never been surer of anything in my life." Eomer turned and smiled at her. "But come, I almost forgot! I had come to tell you something."

"Well what is it?"

"Faramir's cousin, Amrothos, went out this morning to the docks to greet the last of Faramir's kin coming from Dol Amroth; his cousin Elphir's wife Anadriel and his cousin Lothiriel to be exact. I was going to the citadel to greet them with him, for they are expected to be here upon the hour. Faramir has spoken so highly of his young cousin." Eomer glared at his sister. "What? I am merely saying—,"

"I do not need a wife yet, sister," Eomer walked back into his quarters. "You have found your love match, and I am happy to you for that. But I am in no hurry to rush into a match of my own. Especially to someone I have not yet met."

"I did not say you had to marry her! Nor even like her! " Eowyn said, following him into the room. "But I do not agree with you waiting to find a wife. If you do not like the princess, then show her no attention, but you should start to look for someone who you could hope to call your queen. Once home, you will have many burdens upon you, would it not be better if this was not one of them."

Eomer sat down in a chair and seemed to scowl at her words. "I know…I know that I must marry and produce an heir. Our people will live fearful until I have produced one." Eowyn nodded, knowing it was true. Yet she also wanted him to marry for another reason. She did not have to speak it, for a second later her brother spoke the words that were in her heart. "I wish more that I could hope to find one I could call love. I know that as king I will have to make many sacrifices, and an arranged marriage may be one of them. Though our parents marriage was not made so, our uncle's was, and his bloomed into such a great love, that when our aunt died he refused to take another wife, to gain second heir." Eowyn touched his shoulder.

"You will find her, Eomer. I am sure of it!" He looked at her questioningly.

"Her?"

"The one. Your one….Whom you may call Queen and love, and mother of your heirs and keeper of your heart." She kneeled down and took her brother's face in her hands. "How could the old ones destine such a man as you to wander your kingdom alone? No, you shall find your Queen and your love shall set the green fields of Rohan aflame." Eomer smiled at his sisters words.

"If this is what love has done to you, I will think myself the most wretched creature in Middle-Earth until I have a taste of it for myself." There came a knock at the door, followed by Faramir sticking his head in.

"Lord Eomer, Lady Eowyn, I do not mean to intrude…" Though he addressed Eomer first his eyes never left Eowyn. Eowyn quickly stood up and straightened her dress. "'Tis no intrusion my lord." She smiled at him.

"Yes, well, my cousins have just been sited coming upon the gates. They should be here very soon. You had told me, Lady Eowyn, that you wished to meet the rest of my kin."

"Oh, yes, of course. Do you want to come, Eomer? For that is why I came here." Eomer shook his head. If his sister wanted him to meet the Princess so much, he would no go just to spite her. But Eowyn did not seem surprised or upset about it. She in fact seemed rather happy about it. Eomer looked from Eowyn to Faramir. They both had the same look in their eyes and smile on their lips. That was not good. He might have said he would give her hand to Faramir, but that would not happen until after they returned to Rohan. He did not want his sister to be left alone for very long with any man, let alone one that Eowyn confessed to love. In truth, Eomer liked Faramir. True, he was not such a great warrior as himself, and seemed to love peace instead, but he was smart and Eomer knew he would take good care of his sister. Eomer trusted Faramir but still, who knew what would happen if he left the two alone.

"I shall walk with you a ways," he said, to which Eowyn glared at him and Faramir looked like he had been slapped in the face. "I wish to go down to the stables anyhow."

In the hall they were met by Prince Imrahil and his two older sons. Elphir, the eldest, looked a bit impatient. _He must miss his wife_, Eomer thought. Like his brother Amrothos, Elphir had green eyes and curly hair. His hair however was a deep brown color, and the curls were thicker. Erchirion, Imrahil's second son, had blue eyes. Eyes that Eomer would learn were like his sister's. Like his sister and two brothers', Erchirion was pale and tall. He was in fact taller than Elphir. His hair was long, like how the elves wore it, and black. Eomer thought he could pass quite well in Rivendell, for he had heard the man speaking in elven tongue to Legolas a few times.

"Ah, Lady Eowyn! Lord Eomer, or should I say Eomer King?" Imrahil greeted them.

"I am not yet king, Milord," Eomer said. He liked Imrahil. The man was a great warrior and had fought beside him in battle against the enemy. Eomer walked with them as far as the stairs that led down to the lower levels of the city. While they walked Eowyn talked to Imrahil about his daughter.

"_A! _I do have a gift in that girl! Her mother died when she was just a babe, and I thought I might follow her for my heartsickness. But then my sons, who are so much smarter than me, said 'Ada, you cannot join our mother just yet, for look, this little girl child needs you, let her not live without knowing one of her parents'. And so I stayed on this plain and watched my little Lothiriel grow."

"How old is she?" Eowyn asked.

"Nineteen, to be twenty soon, though."

"She is of marrying age," Eowyn smiled. Eomer glared at her.

"Ah, but I do not know what man will have her. For though she is as beautiful as the full moon over the open sea, she can be as fiery as a Balrog." To this they all laughed.

"But you do wish to see her well matched, Milord?"

"What man does not wish such for his daughter? Yet I would not arrange it myself. As I said Lothiriel can be very stubborn. To fall to an arranged marriage would be the death of her."

"Or you," Elphir spoke, "If you arrange it." Again they all laughed. Eomer, though, wished they would change the subject. He also wished Eowyn would stop giving him that stupid grin. Thankfully though, they had come to the steps that led downward and Eomer bid them farewell until later. As he came in site of the stables he sighed in relief. A fine thing it was, Eowyn thinking she could be a matchmaker!

* * *

When Lothiriel reached the citadel, and the company of her kin, many happy meetings passed.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle, __Ada_" she said as he embraced her. After looking him over, making sure he had not fallen ill since she had last seen him, she moved to look upon her other brothers and her cousin. Elphir had embraced Ana and kissed her on the brow; he was never one for big public displays of affection. He smiled at his sister and kissed her on the cheek.

"_Amin valina_ _elea_ _lle_ _varna_," Erchirion greeted her.

"_Vee' en amin,_" she replied, taking his arm, for though she loved all her brothers, she felt that she loved Erchirion the best. Elphir was the leader, the heir, who would be a great Prince of Dol Amroth after their father. Amrothos was the trickster and clown. But Erchirion was neither of these. He was gentle and wise and full of grace. He spoke elvish almost as well as Lothiriel did and composed songs in the elven tongue, which only Lothiriel knew about.

Erchirion led her to stand in front of their cousin Faramir. Lothiriel immediately dropped her brother's arm and threw herself at him. "Lothiriel!" Ana and Elphir both admonished this behavior, but she did not care. "Oh cousin! It has been too long since I have seen your face!"

Faramir laughed. "I had hoped to present an image of perfect grace and civility, but you have dashed that all to bits," he said taking her arm and turning her to the woman who stood beside him. "Lothiriel, this is Lady Eowyn of Rohan. Eowyn, this is my cousin the Princess Lothiriel." The Lady Eowyn was just as Amrothos had described her. She was both pale and golden. For a moment Lothiriel could not speak.

"It is nice to meet you," Eowyn said, smiling at the girl. Eowyn could not believe, the girl looked almost like an elf. There was no question she was beautiful. Eomer would be sorry he had missed this introduction.

After talking a bit out on the citadel, Lothiriel knew she liked Eowyn. Not only was she beautiful, she was also smart and full of mirth, though Lothiriel had a feeling that this was because of her cousin. No matter who was talking, Eowyn and Faramir would look toward each other more than at anyone else. This made Lothiriel smile. Faramir deserved some happiness for once.

Faramir was soon summoned by the King to be, so he could not show Lothiriel to her chambers. Curiously, Anadriel and Elphir had disappeared as well, without anyone noticing, except Erchirion. "I think I saw them heading for the guest quarters. No doubt Anadriel is _very_ tired." Imrahil and Amrothos smirked. Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I should see my quarters as well," she said. Eowyn offered to show her to her room and then take her around the city, since Lothiriel had not been their since she was a small child, but her father objected.

"She is very tired, I'll show her and let her get some rest," he said pulling his daughter off, leaving the others left on the citadel.

"Father, I am not tired in the least! I would like to spend time with the Lady Eowyn. I could not sleep a wink now." Imrahil shushed his daughter and pushed her into a room, which was apparently hers, since her trunk was already their. Lothiriel was happy to see that she could see the river from her balcony.

"I wished to talk to you privately, daughter," her father said once he had shut the door.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"Because if you knew what I was going to say, you would more than likely run off."

"Oh? What is it, _Ada_? Have you sold me to some foreign prince in marriage to obtain a new trade route," she laughed. But when her father did not laugh, she stopped. He looked very grave.

"You have guessed close to it."

"Father!" Lothiriel was shocked. "You have made me a marriage?! Without me having even met the man?!" Again Imrahil shushed his daughter.

"You know I would never do that, _lirimaer."_ Imrahil sat down, wishing he had a glass of ale. The Old Ones knew he would need it to get the courage to speak his mind. "you liked the Lady Eowyn well enough did you not?" Lothiriel nodded. "I do not know if you have heard that she has a brother?"

"Yes, Amrothos told me about him. He is to be made king of Rohan when they return to their golden hall there. I cannot recall his name."

"Eomer," Imrahil supplied the name. "Yes, Eomer, he is….." she trailed off and slowly turned to look at her father. "_Ada_ What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" he put his hands up in defense. "I have barely spoken to the man about you. It was his sister, in fact, who was the most eager to meet you. But since the fall of the enemy, and maybe even a little before so, I have been thinking…."

"Yes…." She glared at him.

"I am an old man…No,_ lirimaer_, 'tis true, don't object. I wish to see you comfortably settled, with a husband, one who can take care of you and keep you safe, before I die."

"_Ada_" Lothiriel balled her fist. "I can keep myself safe! And I have my brothers! And..and….I will be the one to choose my own husband!" Imrahil nodded.

"I know, daughter, I know. I just thought….Eomer is a good man. I have fought and feasted beside him. He is to be a king, of a great and beautiful country."

"I would not know, I have never been out of Gondor," she replied icily. "But I do not regret that, for you know I love my home by the sea."

"Yes, as do I. As I was saying, Eomer is a good man, and not bad to look at either—,"

"Father!!" Lothiriel almost felt like hitting him. "Like that makes much of a difference." Though Lothiriel's heart whispered that it did. "How shallow do you think I am?"

"Ah…yes I know. Forgive me for saying so." He got up and took both his daughter's hands in his own. While hers were small and white, his were rough and scarred, but Lothiriel did not mind their touch. "I am not saying we should draw up the marriage contract right away, or that you should even pretend to like a man you have not even met. I am only saying that you should be open to the idea. Give this Eomer a chance. If he looks upon you favorably, show him courtesy."

"I would always show him courtesy as befits his station, father. I am a princess after all."

"Yes, yes, what I mean is, be kind to him, more so than just respect for his station."

Lothiriel narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying I should flirt openly with the future king of Rohan father?"

"What?! _Aiya_! No! Never…A princess of Dol Amroth lower herself so as to flirt with a man who is not courting her? I would never ask you to do such a thing. Just…be a friend…in a manner…a friend of the house of Dol Amroth to the house of Rohan."

* * *

Lothiriel spent a few minutes in her room alone, pondering her father's words. Her father was not exactly arranging the marriage. He just wanted Lothiriel to see if she liked this Eomer. If he was anything like his sister, Lothiriel had a feeling they would get along fine. But marriage? Lothiriel did not think she wanted to get married at all. Sure, she had watched how Elphir and Anadriel were together, and had even felt like blushing as she noticed the way Faramir and Eowyn acted around each other, but she could never imagine herself acting that way around a man. She knew her father would at least wait until she turned twenty-one before having her marry at all, but that was little comfort.

With thoughts of what her father had said floating in her head, she went in search of her cousin, for she could not talk to her brothers of such a matter, not even Erchirion. They would all agree with her father. Perhaps they already did, and would try and throw her at this Eomer's head. No, she would ask Faramir, for was he not in love with the bridegroom-in-question's sister? But Faramir was not so easily. He had finished his conference with the soon to be king, yet was not in his room. "I think he is in the city, walking with the Lady Eowyn," one of the servants told her. Lothiriel thanked him and went out in search of them. It was on this mission that she came to the stables, thinking perhaps they had decided to go for a ride outside the gates of the city.

"Have you seen Lord Faramir or Lady Eowyn here?" she asked one of the stable hands.

"Nay, milady. They have not passed by here."

Lothiriel stepped outside the stables and sighed. She had not been inside Minis Tirith for years, and the city was so big. She could not think of where her cousin and his lady might be, or how to even get to such a place. _Perhaps I should just go back to my room, _she thought. _That is if I can find it._ "Excuse me, milady," a man addressed her. "Did I hear you were looking for Lady Eowyn?" Lothiriel looked at the man. He was very tall, taller than both Erchirion and her father. He was tan, with dark blond hair, which Lothiriel thought an odd mix. Yet this stranger was not ugly. Lothiriel thought he was in fact quite handsome. He was wearing armor with a white horse on it. _He is of Rohan!_

"_Aiya_, yes. I was indeed looking for the Lady Eowyn. She is a countrywoman of yours I see," Lothiriel answered, nodding to the horse on his armor. "She is in the company of my cousin, Lord Faramir, whom I truly seek."

Eomer looked at the girl. She looked but a child to his eyes, but a lovely child none the less. Her dark hair mesmerized him, for none of the women of his country had such hair. But then she turned to look at him and he saw her blue eyes. Blue as the sky above a snowcapped mountain. So this was the Princess Lothiriel. She obviously did not know him, at least not by site.

"Allow me to assist you. I am a very good tracker," he said holding out his arm. Lothiriel hesitated. Indeed, this stranger did look rough and foreign to her eyes, but she knew she would need someone's help to navigate the city. Besides, he had a kind look about him.

"Alright," she finally replied, resting her hand on his arm.

They had both agreed that the best place to look for their friends was in the garden. Luckily for Lothiriel, the stranger knew how to get there from the stable. It had slipped Lothiriel's mind to ask the man's name, for she was too nervous, being this close to a man who might know the man her father wished her to marry. But he seemed to know who she was.

"Everyone knows that Lord Faramir has only one female cousin," the man laughed, when she asked how he had known to address her by her name.

"Oh, yes…of course."

As they walked they talked. The man asked if she had had a safe journey from Dol Amroth, and she replied she had. She then talked a bit about her home. The man said no, he had never been, nor had he ever seen the sea. "How terrible!" Lothiriel gasped. For her, this was a grave and wretched fate indeed.

"It is not all that bad, Princess," the man laughed. "I have stayed much in Rohan, which I feel is the most beautiful place in Middle-Earth."

"I have never been there," she said. Eomer knew this, for if she had, she would have met him before. "Tell me, do you know Eomer, son of Eomund?" Eomer stopped short when she heard Lothiriel utter his name. "Well of course you do, he is to be your next king. What I mean to say is, what do you know of him? What kind of man is he?" Lothiriel looked at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh...Ah, I mean no." He took her arm up again and continued on. "Why do you ask about Eomer of Rohan, milady?"

Lothiriel bit her lip. She could feel a pit growing in her stomach. She was never a good liar. "Well…it is….that is….I heard my father and brothers talking of him."

"And what did they say?" Eomer could not help but smirk.

"That he is a great warrior, and shall be a great king." Lothiriel refused to mention what her father had said about his looks.

"Ai that he is. Though not as great a man as his Uncle, Théoden King, was."

Lothiriel nodded. Eomer fixed his gaze on her face. She was deliberately looking at the ground. "It is just….what kind of man is he? I mean…How does he act toward his sister?" For did that not show how a man acted toward other women as well?

"You are looking to find out about his soul perhaps?" At this Lothiriel blushed. Old ones help him! Had this girl already been groomed to be his queen? He was not complaining, but truly she seemed too soft and delicate for the likes of him.

"It is just…I …." Lothiriel could feel the blood rushing to her face. She knew that she would not be able to talk stopping soon. "I have never met this Eomer, son of Eomund, so I really have nothing against him. I am sure he is all that my kin say he is, but I do not much care. For my brothers are always talking about some such knight or king. And I would not care if it were not for the fact that my father has expressed a wish for me to be married to this man." Lothiriel clapped her hand over her mouth, but the words would not stop. Eomer could not help but laugh a little. "I should not be telling you this, but it is just that when I am nervous…which I am now….I jabber on and on….And you see that is why I am looking for Faramir. For he is in love with Lady Eowyn, Eomer's sister." Again Lothiriel raised her hand to her mouth in shame. But the man spoke.

"Ai that is no secret lady, for all who see them together can not help but know how they look upon each other in the light of love."

Lothiriel nodded. "It is for that reason, my cousin's love for Lady Eowyn that I wish to talk to him. For he must Eomer well and will be able to tell me truthfully what the man is like, with no hidden motive." Lothiriel really wished her mouth would shut up.

"Then you are considering his proposal, princess?" Eomer could almost not speak the words, from wanting to burst out laughing.

"Proposal? He has made no proposal. I doubt he has ever heard of me. No, it is my father's wish. For this is the first time I have ever heard him speak seriously of marriage. But I will not bend so easily to his will!" Eomer noticed a fire in her cool eyes as she spoke. "I will not have such a marriage, not having even spoken to the man! No, I will either marry for love…or not at all. Which I think the latter is how the case may be." Just then they came in site of the garden, and there stood Faramir and Eowyn, as well as two children. "_Aiya! _Oh, milord!" She turned to Eomer, who she did not know was Eomer. "Please! I should not even have spoken to you thus, of such things I mean. But please, do not speak of what I foolishly told you." Eomer smiled at her, took her hand and lightly kissed it and released her.

"Fear not, Princess. I shall not tell a soul of what you said." Lothiriel sighed in relief, and also at the kiss he had laid upon her hand, and turned back toward the garden. The two children were coming toward them. Though now that Lothiriel looked, they did not seem so much children, as little men. Had not Amrothos said something about Halflings?

"Eomer!" one of them cried, as he got closer. "You will never guess what we saw Eowyn and Faramir doing!"

"I dare say you will kill him!" the other spoke.

Yes, they were men, but Lothiriel did not care about them anymore. She had turned pale, more so than usual, at how the small men had addressed the stranger. _Eomer? Eomer!_ Lothiriel looked from the ma, Eomer, to the Halflings, to Eowyn. Indeed, she could hear Eowyn address the man as brother. "_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" _she spoke aloud, though more to herself than anyone. Eomer bowed to her and spoke. "Pleasure to meet you milady." He was laughing at her.

_" Wethrinaer utinu en'orqu!"_ She cursed at him, then a loud noise reverberated throughout the garden, as she slapped him across the face.

* * *

Whoa! Very long chapter for me! Do not be expecting all of them to be this length. Anyway, will be working on the next part as you read, so please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Lothiriel's Foolishness and More Meeting...

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything….well except for the characters I make up, which aren't many.

A/N: Yes, it's been awhile, but my finals are finally over so hopefully I can write more.Woot Chapter 2! Now all the fun begins! Also, I tried to find a reliable resource for sindarin, but the words I wanted to use weren't listed so most of the elven text is still in Quenya. Plus, I know there were lots of mistakes in the first chapter. My beta person is on vacation, and I really wanted to post this, so I did the best I could with fixing it myself. Thanks for all the reviews and comments though! And yes, I know Lothiriel probably wouldn't have acted like she did (hitting Eomer and all) but really I couldn't figure out any other way to get from point A to Point B in the story for what I wanted to happen next. Also my friend Nimmie really wanted a story about a couple who fight a lot before getting together.

So this here chapter is dedicated to you Nim-nim!

0 0 0

As soon as she had done it, Lothiriel gasped and covered her mouth. Likewise did Eowyn. Faramir could only speak his cousin's name, but no more, for he was too shocked. Pippin and Merry, who were the Halflings that Lothiriel had not yet been introduced to, exchanged a look and grinned. This was going to be good!

But instead of yelling or fighting, or even tears, Lothiriel simply fled up the stairs leading back to the guest quarters. She ran as if an army of orcs was at her back. Luckily the stairs she had run up did lead back to the guest quarters (for she did not know they had) or else she would have been lost. As she slammed the door shut, and bolted it, she could feel the tears spilling down her cheeks. She flung herself onto the bed, letting the tears evaporate into the soft sheets.

How could she have done that! How could she have been so…so..childish? She had hit a king! Well a future king anyways. The future king her father had wanted her to meet, perhaps marry. There was no chance of that now. But she did not cry over _that_! She didn't even want to get married. She was crying because she had made a complete fool of herself. She would not be able to leave her room for the rest of her stay in Minas Tirith because of the shame. Father would probably be so angry with her that she would be sent back to Dol Amroth tonight! Lothiriel sat up on the bed and rubbed her hands over her cheeks. Well that would suit her just fine!

0 0 0

"What," Merry asked looking after the fleeing princess, "was that?" Beside him Pippin was in hysterics. Eowyn too, who was covering her mouth, was laughing a little. Faramir was not. He stood as still as a statue.

"My cousin," he answered Merry's question. At this, Eowyn could no longer contain the quiet laughter she had before. Faramir glanced at her, and began to laugh himself. Eomer, however, still had not moved. The others finally noticed, and stopped laughing. Eowyn looked worried. Finally, Eomer raised his hand and rubbed the spot where Lothiriel had slapped him.

"If all women in Dol Amroth are like that, it's a wonder we didn't send _them_ to fight Sauron's army!" With that, all five burst into laughter.

0 0 0

It had been about a half hour since Lothiriel had fled to her room, when there came a knock at the door. She did not answer it, nor did she even speak. Finally after several loud knocks, her brother Elphir's voice came from the other side of the door. "Lothiriel, open the door!" Lothiriel sat up on the bed and glared at the door.

"No!"

"Open up….please."

"No!"

Elphir cursed in elvish. Lothiriel laughed at that. There was some commotion outside the door, and then Imrahil spoke.

"If you don't open the door, we will just have Faramir get the key!"

"That won't work, _Ada_. My trunk is barricading the door." This time her father cursed. The trunk wasn't actually, but Lothiriel got up to do so. Unfortunately it was too heavy to move. Well, as long as they thought it was in front of the door….

"_Tithen gwathel',"_ came Erchirion's voice. "I have sent them away. It is just me and Faramir. Will you not open the door for us?" Lothiriel thought for a moment.

"We can talk fine this way."

There was silence for a moment, than Faramir spoke, "No one is angry at you, cousin." Lothiriel did not reply. "Eomer thinks it is funny, actually. He bares you no ill will."

Funny! That _saurar!_ He was laughing at her. And he bares _her_ no ill will! It was his fault to begin with! He had deceived her! He should have told her who he was. Lothiriel threw open the door…to see all her kin, as well as Eowyn and Eomer, standing in the hall. Lothiriel let out a small shriek. She slammed the door shut, but she was not quick enough bolting it, and it flew open again. Erchirion stood there; he turned to the others in the hall. "Let us be," he said, slamming the door, and quickly pushing the bolt down. He turned to his sister.

"_Dhaeraow!" _she spat at him. "_Lle wethrine ami_!"

"I am truly sorry,_ gwathel'. _It was unfair of me. But you must admit you are acting rather childish. Eomer forgives you, and indeed he phrased you to father, for your forwardness and beauty, so that _Ada_ cannot possibly be mad at you."

"You think that is the reason I would not come out! Because I was embarrassed that I hit Eomer of Rohan! Pray tell me, did he happen to mention why I hit him?"

"Nay, just that there was some misunderstanding. Why, sister, what happened?" So Lothiriel told her brother all that had happened, as well as the conversation she had had with their father.

"It's not funny, Erchirion! Stop laughing!"

"I…I'm sorry, sister….but…you have to admit, it is kind of humorous." Lothiriel glared at him, but then her features softened.

"Well I don't think it's funny. But I will promise to come out if you get them all out of the hall. And find Nymwe for me!"

Erchirion agreed and went out of the room. Lothiriel quickly bolted the door again…just in case. She knew she was being very childish, but she didn't care. She hated being made a fool of. Which is what she felt was happening. Though if she had told her brother this, he would have pointed out that by locking herself in her room, she was making herself into even more of a fool.

After about two minutes another knock came at the door. Lothiriel looked at it suspiciously. Could she trust her brother again?

"_Gwathel'_, open the door. I promise I have not deceived you this time."

After that Nymwe spoke. "Your brother speaks the truth." Hearing her handmaid's voice reassured her, for not only was Nymwe always honest, she was also Lothiriel's dearest friend. Lothiriel flung open the door and looked out into the hall. They had been speaking the truth, for only Erchirion and Nymwe stood there. Nymwe was smiling.

"Well, where did you get yourself off to while all this was happening?" Lothiriel asked her handmaid as she closed the door behind herself.

"I was in the kitchens, seeing what was going to be served for dinner, so I could tell you. I did not know you would get in trouble so easily or so soon." Lothiriel narrowed her eyes at her friend. Nymwe took her mistress' hand and squeezed it gently. "_Ten no brand_ _nín' brennil._" Lothiriel smiled. "Come, let us find a quiet spot were we can talk alone, without the company of men." Nymwe shot a glance at Erchirion.

"I know when I am not wanted." He bowed to the two of them. "Until dinner, Lothiriel." And with that he left the two women alone in the hall. Lothiriel pulled Nymwe back towards her room. The best place for them to be alone and talk was on the balcony.

"It was horrible, Nymwe," she began.

0 0 0

"Well?" Eowyn asked.

"Well what?"

"Eomer!"

The two of them were again in the garden where the "horrible" incident had occurred. Eowyn was trying to get Eomer to talk about it or about Lothiriel or really about anything that had to do with the incident.

"You do not have to shout, sister. I am right next to you." He grinned.

"Talk, before I beat that stupid grin off your face!"

"About what?" She glared at him. "I am serious. What would you like me to say?"

"Well first, how did you meet the Princess? And why did she really hit you? And what do you think of her? And—!" Eomer held up his hand.

"One question at a time, sister. It was somewhat of an accident that I met her. She had come to the stables looking for her cousin, and I heard her mention your name. Ai, and before I forget, what exactly did Merry and Pippin see you and Faramir doing?"

Eowyn blushed. "My questions first!"

"Fine, fine. Have it your way. Well I offered to help her look for you. Obviously when I heard her mention that she was Faramir's kin I knew she must be Princess Lothiriel. She, however, did not know who I was. She thought me a lowly rider."

Eowyn grinned. "An honest mistake, I am sure, since you lacked the courtesy to introduce yourself properly. Not to mention, you are not dressed like a king."

"Future King," Eomer pointed out. "Anyways I didn't want to introduce myself. I wanted to see what she was like, this woman you were so eager for me to meet. If I had told her my name, she would have acted different toward me."

"Ai, for she only hit you once she learned your name." Eomer glared at her and Eowyn laughed. "So what do you think of her?"

"She is pretty, I'll give you that."

"Ai yes!" Eowyn nodded in agreement. "Beautiful I say. So delicate looking! I swore she was one of the elves. Faramir told me she was descended from such, though."

"Delicate, yes, that is what I thought. Too small and childlike for me though—."

"Eomer!"

"It was only what I first thought, sister. For then she hit me." Eowyn laughed.

"And after she hit you, what did you think?"

"May the Valar help any man that marries her!" Eowyn glared at him. "I only jest, sister. No, after that I did not think her so delicate. It seemed that she had the spirit of a shieldmaiden."

"Do you look on her with favor than?" Eomer glared at his sister. "What? I am just asking—."

"Stop it, Eowyn. I know you want to see me married, but you should also want to see me happy. Therefore let me find my own bride." Eowyn just looked at him. Finally she shrugged, giving up. At least for now. "Now, what is this about you and Faramir in the garden?"

0 0 0

"It was not so bad, milady," Nymwe said. She was trying hard not to laugh. Lothiriel had told her everything, in even more detail than she had told her brother. Now the two of them were talking calmly, while sewing. "It could have been worse. Just think you could have started a war between Rohan and Gondor." Both girls laughed.

"I doubt it. Aragorn, to be crowned Elessar, is good friends with Eomer of Rohan. He would probably tell my father he is on his own."

"And your father would have no choice but to throw you into the sea to appease the angry Rohirrom," Nymwe laughed.

"Ha ha ha!" Lothiriel said bitterly. "It's still not that funny! And just think…we are to be here for ten whole days! Ten whole days! How am I going to avoid King Eomer for that long!"

"Why should you avoid him, lady?"

"Do not joke, Nymwe. Of course I must avoid him. I should die from shame just to see his face again!"

"I was not joking!" Nymwe said putting down her needlework. "I was completely serious. And besides," she grinned wickedly, "are you sure it is from shame that you would die when looking at the Future king of Rohan's face?" Lothiriel stuck herself with the point of her spindle.

"Ouch!" she looked up at Nymwe angrily. "Do not say such a thing! The man is…is _deleb_! He lied to me and made me look foolish. If he had told me who he was, like any well-mannered man would, I would never had acted the way I did. I blame _him _entirely, so he should not expect an apology."

"I don't think he will," Nymwe said. "But you must admit he is handsome!" Lothiriel smiled a bit at the memory of how Eomer looked, and then quickly stopped.

"And how would you know, Nymwe?" she narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You were not there when any of this happened."

"I was at the stables, staying with the trunks to make sure they went to the right place. Lord Eomer came down, and one of the stable hands called him by name. I did not get to meet him though." Nymwe seemed disappointed about this.

"I dare say you shall not. I _am_ going to avoid him for the rest of our stay. Though that probably means I will not get to know Lady Eowyn as much as I would like."

"Ai, milady, I tell you it is impossible to avoid him!"

"Why should it be so? You know I can make myself scarce when I wish it."

"_Aiya, _yes! But I told you I was in the kitchen. I heard that you and your kin are to sit near the party from Rohan at all meals." Lothiriel wrinkled her nose.

"Well that does make it more difficult. But isn't the party from Rohan rather large? I am sure that we will not be near each other."

"Did you not express a wish to sit next to your cousin?" Nymwe reminded her.

"Yes…what does that—?" Lothiriel slapped her hand to her forehead. Nymwe nodded.

"He will more than likely be sitting near Lady Eowyn, Lord Eomer's sister."

"Yes, Nymwe. Thank you, I know." Lothiriel bit her lip. Perhaps her father would forget her wish to sit next to Faramir, and she would be sitting farther down from him.

"Your father knows how you love your cousin," Nymwe said, as if reading her mind.

"Yes, again, thank you for the information, Nymwe." Her friend was grinning at her. "You know, I think when we get home, I will have you tied to a big rock and thrown into the sea."

0 0 0

Lothiriel looked at herself in the mirror. The coronation was not for two days, so she had chosen to wear a simpler dress than the one she would wear for that day. It was a dark, wine-red color, with a pattern of silver-threaded leaves at the neck and cuffs. Nymwe had put her dark hair up as well. "You must look like the princess you are," her friend said to her, pinning the ruby broach into place.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lothiriel had asked. "Are you saying I look bad all the time?"

"Of course not, but I just think you should wear your hair up more often."

"I shall do as I please, Nymwe. Besides, Lady Eowyn wears her hair down most of the time as well."

"Yes but Lady Eowyn has a different look than you. It suits her to wear her hair down."

Lothiriel did not say anymore about it, so neither did Nymwe. Lothiriel did notice however that Nymwe was taking special care of how Lothiriel looked tonight. "I think I am done, Nymwe!"

"Let me just put some perfume on you, milady!" Nymwe said, holding up the bottle she had brought with her from Dol Amroth.

"No! No perfume! I do not need such things. Unless you are saying I smell bad…"

Nymwe smiled at her mistress' joke. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything," she joked back.

Nymwe had even offered to run out and get flowers to braid into Lothiriel's hair. Fed up with all of her nonsense, Lothiriel finally dismissed Nymwe, which she rarely ever did.

A knock came at the door, interrupting her thoughts. Amrothos stuck his head in. "Are you ready yet?" She nodded. Her father, brothers, and Anadriel were already out in the hall. Faramir was also there, for he was escorting Lothiriel into the hall. She would be sitting by him after all. Lothiriel was surprised to see Eowyn and her brother waiting there as well. Lothiriel almost wanted to run back into her room and bolt the door when she saw Eomer. Luckily Erchirion gave her a stern look that stopped her. Instead she greeted everyone and took her cousin's arm. As they walked towards the feasting hall, Eowyn tried to make conversation with Lothiriel, but she was not succeeding very well. Lothiriel was too nervous and embarrassed, having Eomer standing right next to Eowyn and listening to every word they were saying. No one else seemed to notice how Lothiriel was feeling, which she was actually glad about. No need to draw attention to herself.

_At least I'm not jabbering like an idiot!_

However, Eomer did notice something was wrong. Or at least he noticed that the Princess was being extremely quiet during the meal. She sat across from him, with Faramir on her left, across from Eowyn. The Princess barely talked, only when someone asked her a question, and then only briefly. She barely lifted her eyes from her plate, and never once looked up in his direction.

"Be nice to her," Eowyn had told him before they went to meet Faramir and his kin. "Faramir says Lothiriel can be rather sensitive about these things."

"What things do you mean? Hitting people?" Eowyn gave him an angry look. "What? I told you I bare the princess no ill will."

"Yes, fine, I believe you. But I would still like you to be nice to her."

So in an effort to be _nice_ to Lothiriel, Eomer spoke to her. "Are you not enjoying yourself, Princess?" Lothiriel went rigid at the sound of his voice. She had been reaching for her wine glass when he spoke; her hand froze in mid air. Eowyn and Faramir had been engrossed in a conversation of their own, but Eowyn stopped talking and darted a look at her brother than at Lothiriel. Imrahil noticed this exchange as well, and the fact that his daughter had not yet answered Eomer's question.

"Lothiriel, are you not going to answer Lord Eomer?" Lothiriel lowered her hand onto the table and blushed. She looked over at her father, then slowly raised her eyes to look at Eomer. She blushed even deeper.

"Ai, no…I mean yes. I am fine." She quickly looked down again. Eowyn wished she could pat her new friends hand in comfort, for it was clear that Lothiriel was still embarrassed.

"I am sure that you are just tired from the journey," Eowyn spoke. "I myself have never been to Anduin. Though I have heard it is quite splendid," she turned to look at Imrahil, getting him to discuss his homeland more in order to change the subject. It worked. Lothiriel was spared from further humiliation….at least until the end of the meal.

After the meal was finished, the giant long tables were pushed away from the middle of the room to clear the floor for dancing. Normally Lothiriel loved to dance, but after the day she had had she was not in the mood. She quickly made her excuses, saying she wished for a bit of fresh air, which was true, and stepped out of the crowded, noisy hall. Once outside she leaned against a stone column and let the cool breeze of the night wash over her. Though she was happy to be here for this momentous occasion, not to mention getting to spend so much time with her dear cousin, Lothiriel was homesick. She missed Dol Amroth, she missed the sea.

"I told you, you smoke too much Pippin!" A voice broke the silence outside the great hall. Lothiriel opened her eyes. The two child sized men from before had come outside as well. The blond one had been speaking. The one with longer, reddish hair, who was called Pippin was about to say something when he stopped short, seeing Lothiriel.

"Hey, look Merry! It's the girl who hit Eomer!"

The blond one, Merry it seemed he was called, elbowed Pippin in the side. "Pip, you idiot, she's a princess and should be shown the proper respect!"

"You mean like she showed the proper respect to Eomer?" Pippin laughed. Merry just glared at him.

"Forgive us for intruding on you, Milady," Merry made a little bow. "We did not think anyone else was out here."

Lothiriel could not help but smile at the two Halflings. "It is alright. There is no need to presume that your presence is imposing, good sirs." She curtsied in return. "You know who I am well enough, but we have never been properly introduced."

The strawberry blond one stepped foreword first and held out his hand to take her's. "I'm Peregrin Took, of the Shire, but everyone calls me Pippin." She gave him her hand and he lightly kissed it. Lothiriel could not help but giggle, while Pippin's companion rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, called Merry." He bowed again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. But did I not hear that there were two more such as you staying in Minas Tirith?"

"Ai," Merry answered. "Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee."

"Frodo has not been feeling well," Pippin supplied. "He was the one who carried the ring and cast it into the cracks of Mount Doom."

Lothiriel grew paler at this. "The poor thing!...And yet he lived?" The two Halflings nodded.

"Ai, he did. But Gandalf says he shall carry his wounds for the rest of his life," Merry said bitterly. The three fell silent for some moments. They could hear the music flowing out from the hall and all the people, laughing and joyful. Finally Pippin spoke.

"Why are we all standing here talking, when we could be inside drinking and dancing? Are you fond of dancing, Princess?"

Lothiriel nodded. "Yes, but I came out here so I would not have to dance. I don't wish to draw much attention to myself tonight," she admitted, sheepishly. Merry and Pippin shared a look.

"Well you can forget about that!" Merry said, taking her by one wrist while Pippin grabbed the other.

"Yes, for we want to dance, and since everyone else must be matched up for the next several dances we will have to make you our partner, so you see you are stuck with us!" Pippin spoke as they dragged her back toward the hall.

"You can dance, milords?" She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Can we dance? Did you hear that, Merry? She asked if we could dance!"

"I did indeed, Pip. Well, your highness, we may not look as graceful as all those fancy gentlemen inside, but we shall show you how the Shire-folk make sport of dancing."

And with that, the three of them entered the great hall.

End of chapter 2

0 0 0

Yes it's been a long time! But now that it's summer hopefully I will be able to write more and not get creative block. Please R/R!

Elvish terms:

_Tithen gwathel'- _little sister in sindarin

_Saurar_- foul one

_Dhaeraow_- traitor

_Lle wethrine amin_- you deceived me

_Ten no bran, nín brennil -_ It is to be fine my lady.

_Deleb- _abominable

_An i' gaear a' elenath- _By the sea and stars!


	3. Drinking and Dancing

Yea! Chapter three! Trying not to jinx myself. Seriously though, thanks for all the reviews! They just make my day!

Also the conversation between Lothiriel and Eomer is loosely based on a scene in the book "Pride and Prejudice". If you're a Jane Austen fan you'll probably know which scene.

0 0 0

"Erchirion, how much have you had to drink?" Erchirion looked over at Amrothos.

"What business is it of yours? You've already drunken at least three pints full," he replied.

"That's my point," replied the younger. "I can't be sure of what I'm seeing." Amrothos nodded to the dance floor. Erchirion turned to look where his younger brother was gazing. He shrugged.

"It is just Lothiriel enjoying herself with a dance. I am glad to see she is in better spirits. Stop making that face, Amrothos…it looks like your eyes are about to fall out of your head." Erchirion took a sip from his drink and nodded at two young women who passed by.

"But…but…look! She's dancing with…Halflings!"

"I noticed." Erchirion rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "And they are called Hobbits, brother. Though I believe Prince Legolas said that those two were named Merry and Pippin specifically." The song ended and Erchirion caught Lothiriel's eye.

"There are two of my brothers," she said to her dancing partners. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure," said Merry. "What do you think, Pip."

"As long as I can get a pint first." The other hobbit made for the direction of the ale barrels. "Get me one too!" Merry called after him.

A few minutes later the two hobbits and the three youngest children of Prince Imrahil were conversing quite nicely. Amrothos found that he actually had a lot in common with Merry and Pippin…or really just the fact that they all three loved drinking, which was enough.

"We better separate them," Lothiriel said to Erchirion. "They'll try to drink each other under the table soon."

"I was just about to suggest a contest," Amrothos slurred. Lothiriel took her brother by the arm and set his drink down. "I don't think so," she shook her head. "You're already ten sheets to the wind, brother! I think it's time for you to retire."

"Nonsense! I perfect-i-ly fine, Lothiriel…Have you always been so tall, Lothy?" Her brother fell against her a bit. Erchirion took his brother's other arm.

"This happens at every celebration," he sighed. "You think father would do something."

"Not if he is acting the exact same way!" Lothiriel grumbled. It really was horrible having only male kin. She had never been so happy in her life when her eldest brother finally married and she had a sister, another female to complain to about her family. "Come on, Amrothos."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Amrothos grabbed his hand back from his younger sister. "I'm older than you….and…and taller!" Erchirion grabbed his brother harder. "I'll take care of him," he sighed again. He whispered something in Amrothos's ear and pulled him toward the exit.

"That one can't hold his drink!" Pippin laughed. He leaned back against the bench he was sitting on, but miscalculated and fell to the floor.

"You were saying?" Lothiriel raised an eyebrow.

"I meant to do that!"

0 0 0

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself," Eomer said to his sister. She had just finished dancing with Faramir, who now went to get her a drink.

"Well one of us should," she replied. As she spoke she followed Faramir with her eyes; Eomer rolled his own. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmmm…? Oh, nothing…I mean …you know…."

Eomer just rolled his eyes again. "You could be a little clearer please."

"Oh, you know! You never enjoy yourself at any of these things! …except when you use them as an excuse to get drunk!"

"And what would you suggest I do?"

"Ask someone to dance of course!...Like say Princess Lothiriel…."

"I hate to burst your bubble, sister, but it seems she already has a dancing partner…two in fact." Eowyn looked over at the dance floor. She blinked a few times then said "You know, for such small fellows Merry and Pippin sure can dance."

"Please tell me you're seeing the same thing I am," Faramir said coming up with a drink for each of them.

"Your cousin is a very excellent dancer," Eowyn said laughing a bit.

0 0 0

"Hello, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir," Pippin greeted pulling himself back up onto the bench. "Did you see Lothiriel's brother, Amrothos? He made a complete fool of himself!"

"Didn't we just see you fall off that bench?" Eowyn asked.

"He meant to do that," Lothiriel replied, laughing.

"Well I did!"

The six of them fell silent for a moment. Listening to the music and watching the dancers. Finally Eowyn spoke. "You are a very lovely dancer, Lothiriel."

"Thank you," the princess replied, blushing a bit. "When there is someone worth dancing with I rather enjoy it." She smiled at Merry and Pippin. Eowyn elbowed Eomer in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" he hissed at her. She glared at him and motioned to Lothiriel. Eomer just glared back at her, then she made to hit him again. "Alright, alright…." He cleared his throat. "Would you care to dance, Princess?"

Lothiriel looked up from where she had been quietly talking to Merry and Pippin. "What!" Now it was her cousin's turn to elbow her. "Ow!...I mean…uh…I guess…Ow! Faramir!...I mean yes…Yes, that would be lovely." As Eomer led her out to the dance floor Pippin hopped off the bench and looked after them.

"I think he just stole our dancing partner, Merry."

"I think you're right, Pip. Bloody inconsiderate if you ask me."

"Oh shut up, you two," Eowyn said smiling.

0 0 0

Eomer and Lothiriel danced for some time without saying a word. Eomer would have thought keeping this silence for the remainder of the dance fine, but the stillness made Lothiriel nervous, and as she had demonstrated that morning, being nervous made Lothiriel talk. "Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" Eomer only nodded. After a few more turns she spoke again. "It is your turn to speak, Lord Eomer. I made a comment about the weather….Perhaps you could comment on the number of dancers or the size of the hall."

"Do you always talk in rule when you dance?" he asked.

"When it is called for," she replied. "One must say something…It would look rather odd for us to stand here for half an hour saying nothing at all. Also, if two dancers are not evenly matched, it is better to say as little as possible and to keep the conversations neutral, don't you think?" Eomer didn't know exactly why, but he felt insulted by the Princess's words. "I suppose it is hard for _you _to find an even match," he finally said.

Lothiriel missed a step and he had to grab a hold of her arm tighter to right her. Was he insulting her? Or was he hinting at what had transpired early in the day, in which case he was insulting her, bringing that up!

Lothiriel pressed her lips into a thin, pink line. "Well, when I am here, yes of course…But at home in Dol Amroth, I am very _well _matched." She knew she should shut up before she said, or did, something she regretted, but she couldn't help it; the man was insufferable!

0 0 0

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Eowyn commented.

"Mmm…" was all Faramir replied.

"Well, they're talking!"

"Lothiriel can't help but talk."

"Faramir…."

"I love my cousin, but it's the truth." He smiled in his cousin's direction.

Suddenly Lothiriel pulled herself away from Eomer, pointed a finger angrily at him, saying something just as forceful, but not loud enough to make a scene. The Princess then crossed her arms and left the hall, leaving Eomer looking equally irritated.

"You were saying about them getting on together?" Merry said to Eowyn over his pint. Eowyn just glared at the hobbit.

"Well, whatever happened," Faramir responded, "at least she didn't hit him this time!"

End Chapter 3

0 0 0

Sorry if it's too short for you all! I'll try to make the next one longer, but it depends on whether you all want the next chapter up right away. Also, I know I'll have the coronation in the next chapter, and possibly a wedding, but beyond that I'm still mulling ideas; so if there's something you'd like to see, tell me and maybe I'll work it in.


End file.
